This invention relates to drug dispensing systems and in particular, to a nasal decongestant spray dispensing system that substantially prevents addiction from occurring when decongestant nasal sprays are used.
Millions of people suffer from various symptoms of the common cold or other sinus-related problems, such as sinusitis and hay fever. Included among these symptoms is xe2x80x9crhinitis,xe2x80x9d a medical term for blocked or clogged sinuses. Symptomatic persons seeking relief from these symptoms typically use nasal decongestants which are available over-the-counter without a prescription. The most popular of these decongestants contain oxymetazoline or a pharmaceutically acceptable salt thereof. Other nasal preparations available over-the-counter contain compounds such as xylometazoline, naphazoline, phenylephrine and pharmaceutically acceptable salts thereof.
Nasal decongestants containing oxymetazoline, for example, offer fast and effective relief from nasal congestion. Unfortunately, oxymetazoline has undesired side-effects, one of which includes the likelihood of addiction if used beyond the recommended dosage period. Since many people who use nasal sprays remain symptomatic beyond the recommended dosage period, and despite warnings that the spray should not be used for more than three or four days, usage frequently continues beyond the dosage period. Thus, a person using the spray in an effort to seek relief from their continued symptoms will likely become addicted.
Addiction or habitual overuse of nasal spray has a long and documented history in medical literature. xe2x80x9cRhinitis Medicamentosaxe2x80x9d used in identifying the addiction or habitual overuse is discussed in a 1994 article from the Department of Otorhinolaryngology at Sxc3x6der Hospital, Karolinska Institute, Stockholm, Sweden, entitled xe2x80x9cOveruse of Oxy- and Xylometazoline Nasal Spraysxe2x80x9d by Peter Graf.
As described in the article, a compensatory vasodilation remains after the vasocontrictive effects of the drug have disappeared. The pathophysiology of this xe2x80x9creboundxe2x80x9d swelling caused by use of nasal spray is not known. After repeated use, a person will find that their sinuses become clogged due to this xe2x80x9creboundxe2x80x9d reaction to the spray. This leads a person to use the nasal spray repeatedly, causing increasing congestion. In time, the spray becomes increasingly less effective to the user. Alleviating this rebound swelling altogether requires that the use of the nasal spray be abruptly withdrawn, causing extreme discomfort due to severe nasal congestion.
One approach in treating this problem is immediate cessation, or stopping xe2x80x9ccold turkey.xe2x80x9d This type of withdrawal is very difficult for people addicted to nasal sprays, as it causes extreme discomfort and in many cases, insomnia. Other approaches include prescribing topical steroid nasal inhalers or oral systemic steroids which have a multitude of undesired side effects. Relief from congestion can take days or weeks and sedatives are often needed to help people who are also suffering from insomnia as a result of the severe nasal congestion.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,970,240 and 5,114,979 describe an aqueous topical nasal decongestant containing oxymetazoline or a salt thereof to which a fruity flavor is added to mask the aftertaste of the composition. No provision is made for assisting the user in withdrawing from addiction to these compositions.
Methods and compositions for treating addiction to drugs, alcohol, and tobacco, such as those described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,272,149; 5,219,858; 5,198,230; 4,496,545; 3,885,027; 4,582,705; 4,500,515; 4,596,825; 5,656,255; 5,688,804; and 5,594,030 are of possible general interest.
An apparatus and method for diluting nasal sprays containing additive compounds are described in copending U.S. patent application Ser. No. 09/033,252 filed by Howard Paritsky on Mar. 2, 1998. The apparatus and method described therein aids people who are unable to stop using nasal sprays completely.
Accordingly, there is a need for a drug dispensing system which is effective, easy to use and substantially eliminates the likelihood of addiction to the addictive compounds such as are used in nasal sprays.
A drug dispensing system comprising multiple dispensers each containing a drug. The drug in at least one of the dispensers is diluted to a first pre-selected concentration level with a diluent. The drug can be a nasal decongestant spray.
Typically, the drug in at least a second one of the dispensers is diluted to a second pre-selected concentration level with a diluent, the second pre-selected concentration level being different from the first pre-selected concentration level.
In some embodiments of the system, the drug in the first one of the dispensers is not diluted with a diluent.
Further, a method which uses the above dispensing system to substantially prevent addictive use of a drug or help addicted person withdraw from the addictive use of the drug.